


Don't leave

by Nabila



Series: Love and Fear [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Discussion, F/M, Smut, They argue, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabila/pseuds/Nabila
Summary: Jon decides to ride south to meet Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa tries to dissuade him from doing such enormous mistake.





	Don't leave

“Have you lost your mind? going South to Daenerys Targaryen? and what for? asking her to please give you her dragons? this is not how alliances work!” Sansa had lost her temper with Jon after the last council meeting with the Northern Lords. She used to be quiet, calm and resolute, along with her brother she was building a place of trust and support other than utter and complete love for one another. He had learned to listen to her, to take her advice into considerations and to inform her beforehand of each issue to be discussed by the council. But Sansa lost her temper as soon as Jon announced his intent to ride South and meet Daenerys Targaryen.

They were in the Great Hall, the room empty, all Lords dismissed and Ser Davos retired in his chamber. They were alone for the first time during that day and Sansa finally had the chance to express her concerns, frustrated over the earlier unanimous agreement of such idiocy.

“I know we’re going to have to make an alliance! I don’t know what this alliance will consist of” he growled

“She’s going to ask you to bend the knee, to renounce your status of King in The North and pledge your alliegance, the North allegiance to her!” she shouted in vexation

“we’re not sure!” Jon was always the same man believing in people, believing in their goodness and common sense whereas Sansa had learned at her expenses naivety and doubt were not contemplated in their world 

“We are! she wants the Iron Throne, she wants to rule the Seven Kingdoms, do you believe she will be happy to hear about the North’s independence? about another King ruling in Westeros?”

“she won’t, but I have to try. She has dragons, Sansa. They're the weapon I need to win this war”

“do you?” she asked 

He paced back and forth along the table “you haven’t seen them, Sansa. You don’t know what they are, what they’re capable of and if I can’t get the strongest weapon to destroy them, none of us will make it alive and be damn who will sit on the Iron Throne, there won’t be a Throne to sit on if they win” his voice a tad lower as his anger was softening 

she rested her hands on the table, leaning forward facing Jon on the opposite side “and this is how you’re going to convince her? without a proof of their existence, she won’t believe you” she countered 

he nodded, aware of that possibility “then I will bring her the proof”

She squinted  “No” she whispered as she took a few steps back “no no no, bringing her the proof means..it means you go back beyond the wall. No..” and suddenly she was about to break down

“You know I have to go, I have no other choice” he lowered his eyes to avoid the painful image in front of him 

“not now. You could die, you may never come back” she whimpered

“I’ll come back to you, I promise”

and with those words she was seething with anger “stop making promises you can’t keep”

“don’t say this to make me stay, it is my duty”

“there must be another way! this meeting could go wrong, you don’t know her and if she’s as mad as her father, you won’t even be able to make it out alive” she desperately begged him

“Tyrion Lannister is with her, he’s her advisor, if we can convince him at least, maybe we’re going to have more chances to convince her as well”

He had a good point. She knew Tyrion, he had been her husband, he was the only one who had treated her with respect in King’s Landing and unless he had changed, he wouldn't let the Targaryen heir burn people alive “and who do you think is going to talk with Tyrion? Davos?”

“Me. I am the King, I’m going to her, to know who this Queen is and whether or not we can convince her to fight on our side. It is my duty. Davos will come with me. End of discussion” he was resolute, she recognized that tone of voice 

“No. the discussion is still on. This is a mistake, you want to leave with no army, with no one to back you up and if she decides let’s just say to burn you with your beloved dragons?” she couldn't lose hope to dissuade him from doing such grave mistake

“Sansa…”

“It’s dangerous! we don’t know her, her father burned our grandfather alive, our uncle strangled because of him and you’re going to her for help? how can you be such a fool?” she pretended to forget about Tyrion's presence by her side, a great presence in Jon's favor to his suicide mission 

“This is no different than you asking Lord Baelish help with the Knights of the Vale despite what he did to you” he raged at the thought of that single event, of Sansa mistrusting him and hiding such vital information to him

“I was desperate, we didn’t have men and I had to do what it was right to do which meant to put aside my feelings and the pain I had to go through because of that man's choice”she was almost in tears, hurt that Jon was still resentful of that act 

“this is desperate time too, Sansa. Actually, this is even more desperate, don’t you understand? this is THE war and she has the weapon we all need to survive” he yelled at her

“there must be another way” she repeated as if that sentence was on her tongue to be repeated over and over again until he’d understand

“there is no other way” he shouted irked by her persistence “I must go. If I stay here planning a war with the army we have, it will never be enough. I’ll take a few men of our army if you want to, but there’s Tyrion Lannister with her, I trust him to listen to me, or at least to not burn us alive with those beasts”

she rounded the table to stand mere inches from him “you won’t listen to me, right?” she answered defeated for the first time after many discussions they had had. She had always won, she had always been in the right, but now it was different.

She was irregularly heaving, unable to stabilize her breath “No. this is my decision. Many times I listened to you, I took your advice after we took back Winterfell, but not now. I saw what we have to fight with my own eyes, there’s no throne, no power, no fucking King or Queen to kneel to. There’s only death ahead of us and I have to do anything in my power to thwart the Night King to wreck anything on his path"

“Go then, go to the Dragon Queen and make your alliance, marry her if you have to and the North will be glad to have a new Queen that will burn us all eventually” she spit out with fury merged with jealousy 

He grabbed her by the shoulders and drew his nose close to hers. He said nothing, his eyes said it all though. He stepped forward along with her and trapped her against grand table “Jon…” he kissed her there in the middle of the great hall where anyone could enter and see them

He left her delicate and fiery lips and commenced to take off his armor “Jon no, what are you doing?”

He was silent, no words spoken as he turned her around and tore off her dress and slid it down, her small clothes disappeared in an instant and he sat her on the table. He took off his tunic and lowered himself on her perfect cunt, ready to savor the taste of her after a heated discussion. His face plunged between her legs, her hands gripping his curls, slightly pushing him as an encouragement to lick her. She lay down on the wooden table and widened her legs even more to guarantee him more access to her now slick and wet folds

“someone could walk in on us. Anyone, Jon!” she moaned as her peak was nearing

“I don’t care” he said without stopping lapping at her swell, delicate, juicy cunt “I waited to taste you all day long”

“we…can…wait…ahhh…our chamber Jon. our..chamber” he was making it hard to say something comprehensible

“no here” commanding Jon was back and she knew he was attempting to make a point his own way 

And he sucked her folds, pecked them, licked them, lapped at them, his tongue going deep inside to have a better taste of her

“Jon Jon I’m about to come stop”

He didn’t relent though, instead he grabbed her hips and held her down to keep her steady, one finger on her clit, circulating and massaging it as his tongue slowed the pace to calmly and gently savour her moist, drenched inner parts before he felt her contracting and spasming in a mind-blowing orgasm as she yanked his curls

“can we go to our chamber now?” she asked still wheezing

“no” he answered while untying his breeches and ending up naked on top of her

“oh gods Jon I’m serious, someone may come in. It’s not the right place”

“again, I don’t care” he gingerly slid inside her and started to pump at different, blissful paces

He was punishing her with harsh and severe thrusts. He wasn’t making love to her, he was chastising her for her wrong words slipped out of her mouth.

“there’s no queen that will take me away from you” she placed her hands on his buttocks, feeling his defined muscles perfectly contracting, arousing her even more than she already was

He was not delicate nor gentle, he only savagely rammed into her “there’s no dragon queen to bow to or worst of all, to marry. I wont’ ever accept it”

one, two, three thrusts and he emptied himself inside her, the spurt so violent that she felt her walls pulsating once more.

Panting and worn out, he fell on top of her and she stroked his hair “can we go to our chamber, so I can drink moon tea?” she faintly asked

“I promise you after the war you will stop drinking moon tea”

“it is no time for promises, Jon. I’d say it’s time to worry about my dress being ripped off and discarded on the dirty ground” she flimsily laughed

He chuckled “don’t worry, my coat will do to reach our chamber”

 

Luckily for them, on their way to the chamber they didn’t encounter anyone as they prowled along the corridors and finally entered the room. “Arya wants to go with you” she said as she fixed her hair

“she will stay here and you will closely watch over her until I leave. She’s tiny and shrewd, she knows how to fool us all”

she sat beside him on the bed “she survived out there alone, I think she can survive this”

“that’s not why I don’t want her to come with me. She’s become a skilled killer, she may even be helpful. But I want you two to stay close, you hadn't seen each other for too long, you need time to get acquainted with one another again”

“and?” she asked for further reasons

he rolled his eyes “nothing else”

“tell me Jon, I can hear you’re keeping the truth from me” she sweetly said

he sighed “I want her here in case Littlefinger attempts to lay his hands on you”

“I can protect myself. You don’t know but he tried to dissuade me into marrying him more than once” she reassured him

he clenched his fists “it’s better to be careful with him, I don’t trust him”

“are you leaving Ghost with me?”

he nodded “he’s more useful to you than me. He’s going to be my eyes in Winterfell…on you. He follows my orders, so when you’re going to be alone with him, Ghost will be there and if he dares to touch you, he’s dead, tore to pieces” he growled

she smiled at his overprotection, yet that smiled hid her true worries that did not involve being left alone with Lord Baelish, but were all about either the slim chances to see Jon ever again after his departure or the return he had promised her, but as a different man. There were whispers of the Dragon Queen's beauty and strength, whispers that all men who ever met her fell for her eventually. Jon was Jon, yet a man he was and perhaps meeting her would make him forget of his duties, of the North and, her biggest fear, of her.

She had to prepare to turn to steel from the first light of the day until darkness, she had to master her emotions again for her not to cry the day Jon would leave.

“The day you will ride South, I will sternly look upon you, I won’t hug you, I won’t wave goodbye. You know why I have to do it, so please don’t hate me” she begged him as tears streamed down on her face


End file.
